New Baby?
by Miinami
Summary: Karna permainan yang dibuat oleh Boruto seketika harus membuat Sarada menanyakan hal yang fatal pada kedua orangtuanya.. bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke dan Sakura ketika ditanya seperti itu oleh Sarada? /"Cara membuat anak itu bagaimana sih?"/keadaan hening seketika/"UHUUKK! kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu SARADA!"/Spesial for Birthday Sasara-chan/maaf telat:))


Desa konoha. Kalian tahu betul bukan desa ini? Tentu. Desa yang paling damai diantara desa-desa lain. Desa yang penuh dengan rasa sayang dan juga rasa ingin melindungi satu sama lain. Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian _perang dunia ninja shinobi ke 4_ itu, Konoha hancur total. Bahkan, tak menyisakan satu rumah- _pun_. Namun sekarang, Konoha sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang kini membuat Konoha menjadi lebih indah

Kalian kenal Uzumaki Naruto bukan? Bocah pembuat onar itu. Yeah, kalian pasti tahu. Dia, sekarang menjabat sebagai Hogake ke-7 setelah Kakashi. Percaya atau tidak? Naruto telah menyelamatkan seluruh warga Konoha dari serangan Uchiha Madara waktu itu. Bukan hanya Naruto, tapi semua shinobi-shinobi Konoha. Termasuk, Uchiha Sasuke telah menyelamatkan Konoha dari bencana besar.

Jika kalian bertanya. Kemana Uchiha Sasuke sekarang? Tentu saja, dia ada diKonoha. Bersama Istri dan anaknya tercinta. Istri? Anak? Yap. Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sarada. Setelah Naruto menikah dengan Hinata, Sasuke kembali dari masa hukumannya, dan menikah dengan Sakura. Haruno Sakura, yang kini berubah nama _marga_ nya menjadi Uchiha

Sasuke dan Sakura membangun keluarga kecil bahagia bersama anak mereka. Uchiha Sarada, anak perempuan yang cantik dengan paras yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Bentuk hidung, wajah, kelopak mata hanya saja warna rambut dan bola matanya mirip ayahnya. Hitam. Ah ya, jangan lupakan kacamatanya yang ber- _flame_ merah. Membuatnya semakin manis.

Apakah perkenalannya sudah cukup? Baiklah jika begitu.

Jika kita lihat lebih jauh. diAkademi saat ini sedang ada sebuah perkelahian kecil antara anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan anak laki-laki yang diikat satu mencuat keatas. Keduanya saling ngotot atas ucapan mereka masing-masing, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Bukan begitu caranya Boruto- _baka_!"

"Tapi kata ayahku begitu Shikadai- _baka_!"

Mereka berdua –Uzumaki Boruto dan Nara Shikadai. Anak dari pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata dan juga anak dari Nara Shikamaru dan Temari itu terus menerus berbicara seputar cara err entahlah, percakapan mereka itu bukan percakapan yang cocok untuk dibicarakan oleh anak seumuran mereka. Bisa kalian tebak mereka membicarakan apa?

"Kalian ini berisik!"

Kali ini kata-kata datar tadi keluar dari bibir mungil seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam. _Onyx_ yang berada dibalik lensa kacamatanya itu menatap bosan kearah Boruto dan Shikadai yang terdiam saat dia bicara tiga kalimat tadi "Kalian ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Itu urusan orang tua kita!"

Kedua bolamata biru langit milik Boruto itu menatap jengkel kearah teman se-Akademinya. Uchiha Sarada, gadis yang cenderung pendiam, tegas, namun –yeah tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Boruto dia itu lumayan manis. "Kau ini Sarada! Memangnya kau tahu cara membuat anak hah?"

Sarada terdiam. Benar, topik pembicaraan anak-anak ini sekarang adalah _bagaimana cara membuat anak_. Gila bukan? Yeah, dan kalian sudah tau siapa yang memulai percakapan ini duluan bukan? Tentu saja –Uzumaki Boruto

"Lihat? Sarada saja yang jenius diam! Boruto- _baka_!" Shikadai kembali bicara

"Tapi kata ayahku. Cara membuat anak itu kita harus memakai penutup telinga setiap malam! Agar tak mengganggu ayah dan ibu saat mereka membuat adik!"

"Bukan seperti itu _baka_!"

"Lalu bagaimana hah?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Memangnya urusanku?!"

Sarada menghela nafas panjang. Mendengar argumen tak penting mereka hanya membuat sakit kepala. Belum lagi, membuat adik? Ch! Obrolan bodoh.

"Baiklah!" Boruto mengacungkan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" semua anak yang sedang bergerombol itu terdiam –termasuk Inojin –anak dari pasangan Yamanaka Ino dan Sai yang sedari tadi hanya diam melamun kini tampak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan

"Permainan apa maksudmu?" tanya Sarada seduktif

Boruto menyeringai "Siapa yang bisa menjawab cara membuat anak itu adalah pemenangnya! Dan waktu menjawab itu besok! Bagaimana?" semua anak disana tampak menggangguk setuju –terkecuali Sarada tentunya. Heii masa iya dia harus ikut permainan yang menurutnya bodoh ini? Ini hanya akan mempermalukan _pride_ -nya sebagai Uchiha "Bagaimana Sarada? Kau ikut tidak?"

"Permainan yang sangat bodoh!" gumam Sarada sambil kembali menghadap kearah papan tulis, ayolah kapan Akademi ini akan masuk? Dirinya sudah muak mendengar ucapan-ucapan Boruto yang menurutnya sangat tak bermutu

"Yah.. tak berani ya? Huh pengecut!"

 _Doeng!_

Mendengar Boruto menceletuk kata _pengecut_ padanya sontak membuat tiga perempatan siku-siku tertera jelas dikening penerus _clan_ Uchiha itu, dengan cepat Sarada menoleh kearah anak pertama dari Hokage ke-7 itu dengan tatapan mata yang berkata _apa yang tadi kau ucapkan?_ "Aku ikut! Siapa yang pengecut hah?!" geram Sarada sambil memicing tajam kearah Boruto

"Baiklah! Semuanya ikut! Jadi.. siapkan jawaban kalian untuk besok!" ucap Boruto mengakhiri percakapannya siang ini. Semua anak kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing saat guru yang mengajar hari ini sudah masuk

' _Aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada mama! Lihat saja Boru-baka!'_ batin Sarada

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **New Baby**_

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story**_ __ _ **Mila Savers**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke / Haruno Sakura / Uchiha Sarada**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **New Generation, OOC, Typo, Romance, Humor(maybe), CANNON**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **New Baby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Tadaima_!"

Kaki kecil anak perempuan itu dengan pelan melangkah masuk kerumahnya yang berada didistrik Uchiha. Sarada –anak itu, melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya dirak sepatu. _Onyx_ -nya berpedar kesana-kemari mencari kedua sosok orang tuanya. Kemana mereka? Sarada semakin dalam memasuki rumahnya, tak menyadari kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berposisi _intim_ didapur

"Mama? Papa?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu terhenyak saat mendengar suara kecil mengalun indah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mama_. "Sa –Sasuke- _kun_! Itu Sarada."

Lelaki yang disebut dengan nama Sasuke itu terdiam dan sontak menghentikan _aktifitasnya_ pada sang Istri. Membuat sang Istri mendesah lega, karna jika tidak Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhenti meluncurkan _aksi_ nya pada wanita bermata _emerald_ itu. Sakura –nama wanita itu. Dengan cepat mendorong dada Sasuke hingga membuat lelaki itu mundur, sedikit memberi celah untuk Sakura keluar dari himpitan tubuh Sasuke dan tembok dibelakang punggungnya

Sakura segera menghampiri putri kecilnya yang berada diruang tamu dan tampak kebingungan mencari dirinya " _Okaeri_ Sarada- _chan_ ~ bagaimana sekolahmu hm?" Sarada tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang dia cari muncul dari pintu dapur dan memberinya kecupan kecil dikening. Namun alis Sarada mengernyit bingung saat melihat penampilan Ibunya saat ini

"Mama kenapa?"

Sakura ikut mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, namun sesaat kemudian dirinya melirik kearah bawah –tepatnya kearah penampilannya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri, dia lupa bahwa tadi Sasuke hampir saja _memakannya_ dan Sakura lupa membenarkan letak tata bajunya yang tak rapih. "T –tidak apa-apa ahaha~ sudahlah kau lapar 'kan? Ayo kita makan. Mama sudah menyiapkan masakkan s _pesial_ untukmu"

Sarada tersenyum dan mengganguk sambil mengikuti langkah ibunya menuju dapur. Dan tentu saja Sarada tak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah pulang dari _misi_ nya. "Oh iya Mama.. apakah Papa akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Sarada saat ibu dan anak itu sudah sampai didalam ruang makan. Sarada duduk dipinggir meja yang tingginya hanya sebatas perut orang dewasa saat kita duduk.

Sakura terkekeh "Papa sudah pulang nak. Papa sedang mengganti pakaiannya dikamar. Nanti Papa akan menyusul makan bersama dengan kita.."

Sontak Sarada membelalakkan kelopak matanya. _Papa sudah pulang? Benarkah?_ "Benarkah itu Mama? Waaah aku ingin bertemu Papaaa!" seru Sarada tak tertahankan. Memang, Sarada merindukan ayahnya _sangat_ malah.. itu karna sudah hampir satu bulan Sasuke meninggalkan desa, untuk menjalani misi tingkat A yang diperintahkan Naruto _alias_ Hokage ke-7

Sakura tersenyum sambil membereskan makanan diatas meja. Melihat anak semata wayangnya ini sungguh mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Sifatnya yang terkadang dingin, datar namun tak jarang juga manis, kedua _onyx_ nya, rambut ravennya. Yah, bisa dibilang Sarada adalah Sasuke _versi_ mini dan perempuannya. Itu alasan mengapa Sakura tak merasa kesepian saat Sasuke menjalani _misi_. Yap, karna putri kecilnya yang selalu menemaninya dirumah

"Wah wah.. ada yang membicarakan Papa ya?"

Sakura dan Sarada sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara _baritone_ tadi muncul. Senyum Sarada mengembang seketika saat melihat sosok yang dirindukannya. _Papa…_

"Waaaaaaaa Papa sudah pulaaangg yeeyy!" Sarada berdiri dan langsung berhambur kepelukan Sasuke "Sarada rinduu pada Papaaa!"

"Hn.. Papa juga rindu Sarada" Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengelus helaian rambut putrinya sambil melirik kecil kearah Sakura yang juga sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau ini sudah masuk Akademi tapi tetap saja manja ya? Sarada"

Baiklah. Perkataan Sasuke tadi sukses membuat kedua sudut bibir Uchiha kecil ini turun dan melengkung kebawah. Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya –mirip sekali Sakura jika sedang marah "Huh! Papa! Aku 'kan hanya memelukmu sajaa! Tidak manja kok"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Ayah dari satu anak itu kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Sarada untuk ikut duduk dan segera menikmati makan siang kali ini, tentu saja Sarada menurutinya. Ketiganya kini duduk melingkari meja persegi yang ukurannya sedang, Sarada sesekali melirik kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil, dan Sakura menyadari itu.

"Wah Sasuke- _kun.._ sepertinya anakmu ini sedang senang saat ini.." celetuk Sakura sambil mengambilkan nasi kedalam mangkok kecil untuk Sasuke. Sarada yang mendengarnya hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirpada ibunya yang dengan santai berbicara seperti itu. "Hihihi.. kau ini jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, jelek loh"

"Mirip denganmu Sakura.."

"Ahahaha!"

Kini giliran Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke dengan enteng berkata Sakura jelek sambil meresapi teh hangatnya. Heh dasar. Dan juga, kenapa Sarada tertawa saat Sasuke berbicara seperti tadi? "Huh! Kalian ini dasar. Sama saja!" keluh Sakura pasrah

Sarada tersenyum kecil dan terkikik pelan melihat kedua orang tuanya yang dimatanya begitu terlihat hebat. Sasuke, Papa yang kuat dan juga sangat menyayanginya. Sakura, Mama yang begitu sabar terhadapnya, dan juga tak kalah menyayanginya. Yah dibilang bangga, ya tentu bangga. Menjadi anak dari kedua penerus legenda 3 _sannin_ setelah paman Jiraiya, paman Orochimaru dan Bibi Tsunade –yang Sarada ketahui dari orang tuanya. bagaimana tak bangga? Oleh karena itu Sarada berusaha agar menjadi anak yang kuat, pintar, jenius. Agar bisa menjadi setara dengan kedua orang tuanya waktu _gennin_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?... Siapa yang bisa menjawab cara membuat adik baru, itu adalah pemenangnya! Dan waktu menjawab itu besok!... Yah tak berani ya? Huh pengecut… Baiklah! Semuanya ikut! Jadi.. siapkan jawaban kalian untuk besok!"_

"Oh iya Mama! Papa!" Sakura dan Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas makannya saat suara Sarada memanggil nama mereka. Sarada baru ingat permainan Boruto tadi diAkademi. Dan mungkin, ini adalah waktu yang tepat "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian…."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Bertanyalah Sarada"

" _A –ano…_ "

"Ada apa Sarada?" Sakura ikut menimpali

"Boruto.. umh tadi.."

Telinga Sasuke langsung menegak saat Sarada menyebutkan nama anak dari _rival_ nya. Uzumaki Boruto, anak dari Uzumaki Naruto. "Ada apa dengan Boruto? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sasuke mengintrogasi

Sarada dengan cepat mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya keatas kebawah "Bukan!" Sarada memainkan anak rambutnya dan menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga saat kedua orang tuanya menatap aneh kearahnya –grogi. Itulah yang Sarada rasakan saat _emerald_ dan _onyx_ itu terpusat padanya "Aku mau bertanya tapi Papa dan Mama janji jangan marah ya!"

"Iya Mama janji tak akan marah"

"…"

Sarada melirik kearah Sasuke. Menunggu Sasuke agar menyetujui persyaratannya. Akhirnya, Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah "Baiklah, Papa janji tak akan marah. Jadi, kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Sarada menghembuskan nafasnya panjang "Cara membuat anak itu bagaimana sih?"

 _Tik_

 _Tik_

 _Tik_

….

 _Tik_

 _Tik_

"U-UHUUKKK!" yah akhirnya Sakura tersedak oleh makanan yang gagal dia telan ditenggorokkan. "A –apa?! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Saradaaa?!" Sarada menaikkan satu halisnya bingung saat melihat Sakura berteriak dengan ekspresi wajah yang memerah sampai telinga. Sedangkan Sasuke? Hanya menyeringai

"Loh memangnya kenapa Mama? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya"

"Ta –tapi pertanyaanmu ituuu! Ugh!"

Nah loh. Sarada semakin bingung "Kenapa sih?"

Sasuke sedari tadi diam. Memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Dengan wajah yang memerah Sakura terus-menerus mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Sarada. Yah, Sasuke akui dia sempat kaget tadi. Namun, saat Sasuke menyadari bahwa yang Sarada tanyakan itu berawal dari Boruto. Yah, tak perlu heran.

"Kau belum waktunya tahu Saradaa!"

"Tapi kenapa Maa?!"

"Yah karna belum waktunyaa!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja kok!"

"Tak perlu tahu! Nanti saat kau sudah dewasa!"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya, kedua perempuan Uchiha, dan kedua orang yang sangat memiliki arti penting dalam hidupnya. Kini menjadi satu dengannya dalam ikatan keluarga. Ikatan yang dulu sempat Sasuke lupakan, ikatan yang dulu sempat Sasuke anggap hanyalah awal dari kebencian. Namun kali ini semua terasa sangat nyaman. Dan itu karna, ada Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sarada disampingnya

Sakura mendengus saat mendapati Sasuke hanya diam sambil bertompang dagu dengan tangan kanannya –tanpa ada niat membantu Sakura mengelak dari pertanyaan Sarada "Sasuke- _kun_! Bantu aku! Kenapa malah diam!"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya akan masa lalu saat Sakura menggeram kearahnya. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke tersenyum "Begini Sarada…"

Sakura tersenyum lega saat Sasuke mengambil alih pertanyaan Sakura. namun sesaat kemudian, raut wajah Sakura berubah total saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya

"Cara membuat anak itu adalah saat Papa dan Mama berhubungan dimalam hari.."

 _CTAK!_

Tiga sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas dikening Sakura yang kini memiliki tanda dikeningnya.. wanita Uchiha itu menggeram gemas saat Sasuke berbicara seperti itu tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang sudah sangat gatal ingin mencakar-cakar wajah suaminya yang yah, Sakura akui tampan.

"Ohya? Kenapa bisa begitu Papa?"

"Iya, karna saat Mama dan Papa melakukan itu. Papa akan memasukkan sesuatu kedalam Mama-mu"

"Hah? Memasukkan apa?" fikiran Sarada mengira, memasukkan sebuah _Jutsu_ pada Mama-nya

" _Milik_ laki-laki"

" _Milik_? Senjata maksudnya?"

"Iya. Senjata untuk menembakkan sebuah cairan yang akan menjadi anak nanti"

Sarada terdiam. Senjata yang bisa menembak? Dan menghasilkan anak? "AHA! Pistol air! Benar 'kan Papa?"

"Bukan. Tapi _kej_ -"

 _BRAAAKKK!_

"AYAH YANG BODOOHHH! _SHANNAAROOOOOOOOOO_!"

oOo

Sakura terdiam dan masih memandang sinis kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sedang dihukumnya. Yap, bukan hukuman yang terlalu sulit. Hanya disuruh untuk membereskan tembok-tembok yang rusak karna ulah _kekuatan super Shannaro_ milik Sakura tadi. Sakura tak habis fikir, bicara apa Sasuke tadi? Mau mencoba _mempengaruhi_ fikiran Sarada dengan fikiran mesumnya? Cih! Uchiha yang satu ini memang terkadang bodoh.

"Yang belah sana masih kotor Sasuke- _kun_!" titah Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu tembok yang berlubang. Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang dengan _anggun_ nya duduk diatas sofa sambil melipat kakinya. Ck! Memangnya Sasuke pembantu apa?

Bukannya menuruti perintah Sakura. Sasuke malah terdiam sambil terus mengamati Sakura dan tak lama kemudian menyeringai. Membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri –apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke saat ini? "Hei Sakura.. Sarada saat ini sedang dikamarnya."

"Apa?! Bereskan ini sekarang Uchiha! Dan jangan berfikiran macam-macam!" Sakura semakin bergidik saat Sasuke mendekat kearahnya lengkap dengan seringaiannya yang masih belum terlepas "M-mau apa kesini?!"

"Hn.."

oOo

Sarada termangu sambil terus bergumam apa yang disebutkan oleh ayahnya tadi. _Berhubungan intim dimalam hari? Memasukkan senjata yang dapat menembak air? Dan yang terakhir sebuah kej?._ Argh! Jawaban yang didapatkannya belum tuntas karna keburu ibunya meninju Sasuke habis-habisan –tapi tidak sampai kena karna ayahnya yang tampan itu berkali-kali menghindar.

"Mungkin…. Papa dan Mama main pistol air dimalam hari? Tapi, kenapa bisa sampai menjadi anak? Aneh" gumam Sarada lagi-lagi. Karna masih penasaran. Sarada kembali bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu –yang kini hancur karna pukulan Sakura yang meleset dan kena ketembok. Berniat bertanya lagi pada ayahnya, namun niatnya itu dia urungkan saat mendengar jeritan ibunya

" _Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Tidak! Menjauhlah dariku Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Tidak! Aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga Uchiha Sakura!"_

Hah? Sarada _shock_. Sasuke mau menghabisi Sakura? dengan cepat Sarada berlari menuju ruang tamu dan _onyx_ nya melebar saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang..

Mama dan Papanya sedang dalam posisi saling menindih –Sakura dibawah Sasuke diatas, tentu saja. Dan juga Sakura yang hanya memakai _bra_ saat ini. Kedua wajah orangtua satu anak itu pucat pasi saat melihat kehadiran anak perempuannya

"Papa?" gumam Sarada tak percaya. "APA YANG MAU PAPA LAKUKAN PADA MAMAAAAAAAA?"

oOo

"Nahh! Waktunya kalian menjawab pertanyaan kemariinn!" anak berambut pirang yang bentuknya agak mirip daun itu berteriak penuh semangat sambil menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya. Boruto –nama anak itu menampilkan cengirannya "Nah dimulai dari kau. Inojin!"

Inojin –anak dari Ino dan Sai itu tampak cemberut sambil bergumam "Mereka malah memarahiku saat aku bertanya seperti itu"

"Baiklah.. kau gagal! Lalu, kau Chouchou? Bagaimana?"

"Mereka bilang makan keripik"

 _DOENG!_

Jawaban tak simetris dari Chouchou –anak dari pasangan Chouji dan Karui itu sukses membuat teman-temannya _sweatdrop_. Boruto tertawa hambar sambil menoleh kearah Shikadai "Baiklah.. sepertinya Chouchou gagal. Kau Shikadai!"

Shikadai terdiam namun sesaat kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping "Mereka menceramahiku 120km/jam sesudah aku bertanya seperti itu. Dan akhirnya tak ada jawaban" jawab Shikadai diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

Boruto berdeham "Baiklah jika Inojin, Chouchou dan Shikadai gagal. Maka, tinggal jawabanmu saja Sarada" lanjut anak berambut pirang daun itu sambil memandang penuh kearah anak perempuan berkacamata _flame_ merah yang kini tampak kalem sambil menompang dagu diatas meja

"Mereka melakukan perang pistol air dimalam hari saat aku tertidur.."

"…"

"…"

Suasana gerombolan anak itu langsung senyap seketika, saat Sarada berbicara 10 kata tadi dengan ekspresi _pokerface_.

"…"

"…"

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N: WHAHAHAHAHA! *tawaiblis* selesai dengan _GAJE-_ nya kwowkwok. apa maksudnya coba _fic_ ini? Abal, garing, dan membosankan! *jambakrambutOrochi* kwkwkwk walaupun begitu~ aku berusaha agar membuat yang spesial untuk akak Sasara- _chan_ yang ulang tahunn~~~

 _ **Heiii Sasara ini spesial untuk ultah kamuu akakku yang manis namun pervert *tebarcium* walaupun tak bagus dan tak membuatmu puas(?) aku berusaha agar membuatnya walaupun banyak sekali hambatan yang menghadang *halahlebay* aku tau fic ini jauh banget dari kata sempurna… tapi, semoga berkesan dihati kamu ya:')**_

Maaf jika _ending fic_ ini gaje dan _ga-banget_ cozz ini _fic_ pertamaku tentang keluarga SS'S Uchiha~~ yeaayy *goyangdumang* eh ada yang sadar ga? **SA** suke **SA** kura **SA** rada. Nama huruf keluarga itu **SASASA** semua lohhhh *lahterus?* entah kebetulan atau memang takdirr…. Tapii sumpaaahhh! Keluarga kecil Uchiha ini unyuuu sekaliiii #ditabok. Oke sekian bacotan gabermutu dari Mila. Semoga suka yaa *ciumSasu* sampai ketemu dilain waktuuuu~~

.

.

 _ **RnR?**_


End file.
